Abnormal Tales
by Jiakenmin
Summary: The tales of abnormal individuals that roam the world, each tale of each person who strives and seeks out their purpose in life within their own journey ahead of themselves in each part of the world, be they heroes or villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Brazen Night**

The night was dark as Rook Academy and Bishop Arms Academy and many more Academies to boot was closed at the moment notice at night. Ventoso City AKA Windy City was a majestic pearl city which had a bountiful harbour and docks included was a economic booming city yet during this era it had taken quite the decline allowing criminal enterprises to roam freely and setup shop as the heroes within this city struggles against villains along criminals including the politics which is brewing quite the storm as people live in fear and anger. Ventoso City located in mid-west America or in Japan whoever you dare ask. Its the sister-city of Kanto City and El Dorado, New Moreno and Sundew which is a city bordering Canada. But this story is about few reckless and young some even old, but in the end their paths will connect with one another. For tonight a man by the name Yuri Gorovich AKA The Wall is seeing a hooker in his red cherry mercury car near Bourbon street where he frequents the local brothel the Cats Paw where his date Lisa a beautiful lass with dark raven hair and a tushy which is enormous like two watermelons, she sports a tight corset of black and grey and white dalmatian furcoat and red lipstick, her bosom extremely large as the size of a child's head, she wears a pair of high heels and steps into the car of Yuri an enforcer of the Eastern Bloc Mafia who sports a black stubble beard and rundown black leather jacket and pair of blue jeans, single gold ring and chain included, he has a spider-web tattoo on his neck.

"Hi sweetie, so what'll be tonite" She said in a thick ventoso accent whilst her green emerald eyes fluttered about as she smelled the inside of the car which had musty smell as the leather seats was stinking of fish or sausages. But she ignored it and stroked a bit of her black hair backwards alongst her left ear delicately as the man would drag her forward and kiss her roughly and begin using his tongue to go down on her.

She'd push Yuri back and say "Not so fast sailor, the money first otherwise G-funk is gonna get mad at me again sweetheart"

"Don't sweat it, I got the cash in the glove-compartment...Now I want sum sugar" he said as both resumed making out before going for the sweet part as he'd unzip his jeans and lower his trousers allowing the hooker to get a proper suction on his member as he closed his eyes and held her head down after he heard 'Oh my' and would smile whilst getting a BJ as he saw local patrol car pass by being a Sentinel Cruiser. Luckily for him he wasn't flashing no powers so he was safe.

There was few other races of species out and about the streets of downtown Ventoso, there was mythical fantasy kind the elven ladies of the night who had their pimps working them or dealers such as goblin wit dealers who was distributing in narcotics with other abnormals alikes of mutants and inhumans who dealt in narcotics such as kick or other normie/human drugs as cocaine and heroin and ectasy even weed where youths come down to purchase as wits and d-tabs was an acquired taste a designer drug like viper or black-tar heroin strong stuff to get hold of or weapons, downtown one could get anything. But Sentinel Services usually track down and arrest those they consider abnormal or abusing their superpowers, sometimes one might find illegal tech on the black-market with the quality of Stark or Wayne tech, but villains are usually found prowling alike criminals and heroes downtown fighting for block or corner.

There was a knocking on the window-glass of the car, a man standing outside wearing a beige suede jacket and was looking to be sporting pair of black specs and green wool cap. Yuri whilst getting a bj was looking with one eye before his other eye would open up widened in shock after witnessing a Hi-Power Browne 9mm gun pointed straight at the window as it'd burst into shards as the bullets would enter Yuri who'd get shoot up several times whilst getting his weasle greased by the supremely fine hooker who'd leave an mark on his long john only to be shoot up along with Yuri who lie dead in the driver seat having taken a full-frontal assault as the shooter at hand made their getaway.

'**_This is VLADIVOSTOK FM AND THIS IS RUSLANA BRINGING THE EAST TO THE WEST! Further news regarding the takedown of the local Locust Point 9 hotspot on Carson Avenue has been coordinated and cracked down hard by law enforcement and pro-heroes who managed to arrest a significant amount of criminals, breaking news tonite is the night is gonna be full of music from the east bringing it to the people from the people republic! Comin' straight to the streets and you, this is DJ Ruslana signing off!_**' The car-stereo was still playing and now played the song called 'Life On Mars : David Bowie'.

-**On Saliere Street**-

On Saliere Street where the italians citizens of the fair city resided was a man named Moe Bonpensiero AKA the Mumbler who was born with a stutter but made up with his quick-reflexes and his enhanced cat-like mutant skill of having the agility of one, but this time it'd not save him as his mutant ability would falter on him and land him in a heap of trouble with local gangsters who'd drag him out to the back of Sal's Pizza Joint and bust in his knee-caps rendering him unable to move or evade. The sizeable man sported black hair and pair of spectacles and white and red stripe shirt and black jacket, white dirtied slacks and point tipped black shoes."ARGH! YOU BUKYATS! DROO-" He's hand was busted up via baseball bat by someone who'd smash his hand in when he tried to claw at the attacker's ankle and drew blood only to be tossed back onto black trash-bags.

"AM WITH THE FOR-" Before Moe Bonpensiero the Mumbler could even finish his sentence was executed with twelve shoots entering his torso as he was rendered unconscious and bleeding but beyond that it was an execution. A mutant mobster of the Ventoso Mob an soldato and an associate was capped in his mid forties wearing a track suit and a golden cat eyes necklaces which was snatched from his neck as he lied there in the alley dead as a doormat as the gunners shouted in their native tongue.

"Davai, spasibo Vitali da, lets git outta here" The man said in a thick heavy east european accent as the two men was bolting out of the alleyway leaving only a dead corpse behind their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Awakening**

**Alfredo Pavano POV**

'To be destined for greatness, to be the savior of this whole wide world...this burden has been placed upon my shoulders, I an simple mob-brat is suppose to save the world despite having witnessed a massacre of my family upon christmas, my father gunned down by Ancelotti goons and my mother sweet dearest mother pushed me in the middle of the night into a lincoln continental car to avoid getting killed by the assailants who sieged our household in Liberty City. But this tale begins in a unexpected twist...my name is Alfredo 'Fredo' Pavano, am floating down river-styx right about now in the cold water as I've managed to get wounded and floating away from my attackers, am currently somewhere near Ventoso City or Worchester Mill, nothing matters anymore as I narrate my tale whilst my fleeting life is about to come to an abrupt end' he was thinking to himself whilst floating down the river. Alfredo Pavano an young man at the cusp of age 16 and possessed black raven hair and almond brown eyes that looked dull, the snow which upon christmas flowed heavily as the water surrounding Fredo was aplenty and cold with few icey parts floating on pass him. Beyond that Fredo sported a white button shirt stained in blood due to recieving two gun-shot wounds. He wore pair of blue naval pants with a black belt with an oval shaped silver buckle, but the most prominent of his appearance beside his pale white skin was his ring that glew of the color aqua marine blue an stainless silver ring attached to his left index finger had a blue sapphire gem glowing intensely as Alfredo was floating on by down the river-stream after his mother was taken away and his father killed down to his loyal men such as his uncle Frankie Barone AKA The Button-Man got capped after trying to save young Fredo who was escaping via the woods only to be pursued by the Ancelotti goons who managed to shoot Fredo twice but survived and fell into the river-stream below as of now Fredo remains in relative good health which was decreasing by the minute. 'Only thing that amazed me at the moment was that thing...that thing my left arm did when my ring glew with great intense light when I bashed that man off me...does that mean am destined for greatness as I myself possess an hidden power within...' he's mind began trailing off a bit after that into darkness.

-**30 Mins Earlier**-

"GET BACK HERE AM KILL YOU SONUVABEOTCH!" Shouted a man in his forties wearing a blue puffy jacket and a black fedora whilst wielding a 9mm Glock in his hand as he was giving pursuit after the young Pavano in the dense woods along with his fat compatriot in the rear. "If you give yourself up kiddo, I'll make this a lot quicker than it needs to be!" The gunman said sporting a black goatee and yellowed-teeth as he was tracking the wounded Pavano via the foot-tracks and saw bit of blood-drip in the snow that meshed with the white like red ink-drops "Making me work for this ain'tcha" The woods was dense as the trees was brown and covered in snow down to the frosty clear ice upon them being that of icicles forming on the branches but the gunman paid attention and moved himself further away from his compatriot being Fat Joe behind him who'd shout.

"MIKEY WAIT UP!" Fat Joe was shouting whilst huffing and puffing wearing a brown beige hideous fur jacket and was sporting pair of black ear-muffles and green neck-wear including pair of red mittens as he was wielding an Hi-Power 9mm pistol and was lagging behind Mikey the gunman for the Ancelotti Crime Family.

Alfredo Pavano was hidden behind a tree-trunk which obscured him from being seen, he hid below a large snow covered pine tree whilst hidden by the log which was hollowed out from within. He breathed rapidly as his chest was beating constantly as he's own shoulder on the right was riddled with a single 9mm round in it. "Fuck...my fookin arm is busted up...Dammit Frankie, you death shall not go unavenged...gotta managed to get outta these woods before I get capped and buried in the snow for the critters to feast upon" He breathed in and out despite hearing the footsteps of his assailants coming ever so closer within minutes, he had lost everything during christmas eve as his mother taken from him along with his father died defending the family manor to his dying breath along with his uncles and cousins, friends. All he could do at the moment was clutch his wound and try to put pressure from what he learned from his school during the time they was actually useful for something than watching hooligans go at it or gals talk out the time till the bell rings. "Tsk...am losing blood and I feel weaker by the minute...I gotta get to a safe area or at least to civilization to get towards nearest clinic to patch myself up...otherwise am either dying out here in the sticks" he said huffing out an icey breath and inhaled whilst keeping a keen ear upon the movements of the two mobsters knowing only one guy was lagging behind the first shooter.

'I can feel within my soul...e...each moment ticking away in my mind, am feeling am slipping into the abyss' he thought whilst something would echo in his mind that would frighten him for a moment.

'Run' was all the single voice said in a stoic tone and enacted Alfredo to run as the voice was right as a stray bullet almost struck Alfredo across the forehead only to hit the hollowed log as the mobster was furiously chasing Alfredo who ran further down the snowy plain.

"I FOUND YA FREDO! TIME TO DIE KIDDO, HAHAHA!" The insane mobster shouted whilst running after Alfredo who let out constant huffs of icey breaths.

"AM COMIN FOR YA FREDO!"

"OHMIGOSH! HE GONNA KILL ME!" Alfredo said to himself whilst running and dodging bullets from behind by going serpentine zigzag. He was nearing a river which he came to a complete stop and looked behind him and saw the two assailants which had pursued him across the forest as the goon that pursued him had his hands on his thighs heaving in and out looking like they was out of breath.

"I...I...finally caught up with you little brat, come ova here and you'll recieve a merciful death rather than being hotshot to death per mister Giovanni Ancelotti's orders..I am giving you a choice here kiddo" The raspy voice gangster said whilst smirking with his gun loaded and his compatriot who was standing behind him with his gun aimed at Alfredo.

"Go to 'ell you goombas-" A gunshot echoed through the cold winter air as the smoking barrel of the man who offered Alfredo a quick way out in a wooden casket lied and had emptied a single round into the abdomen of Alfredo who'd stagger backwards.

"FINISH HIM!" Shouted the treacherous Ancelotti hitman who'd have his compatriot and him shoot at the staggering Alfredo who'd fall off the snowy ridge and plunge straight into the water, but during that moment the shining bright light from the left index-finger of Alfredo glew harshly enough to distract the aim of the two hitmen and they fired all over the place missing each round as a blue-ethereal aura coated the body of Alfredo including both of his eyes going complete crystal blue with no irises just ocean-blue colored eyes.

As Alfredo Pavano was falling straight into the river, he heard the voice once more as he felt like he was experiencing panic, fear, everything that drove him to a flight or die mode clicked within his mind but the voice overshadowed his feelings 'It is time to wake up, no more slumber young one. You destiny awaits' before feeling an overwhelming emotion within of warmth that felt blissful to Alfredo as he felt like he had awoken something within his body that laid long dormant and now awakened.

"Did we get him?" The fat one asked the other man whilst rubbing his chin and looking down at the river-stream which looked intense with rocks that was of jagged sorts. "Also what in the seven blazes was that!"

The other man replied whilst punching the other guy lightly on the shoulder "Whatever he is, he's a deadmeat. We put two in him, he bleedin' and not to account for that...pretty much mission complete. So lets head back to Liberty City for a lapdance and some coke, we did our duty per Mistah Ancelotti's orders. This kid will either die out or is dead from the fall no more discussion bout it 'aye, beyond that...whatever that light we must been seein things capiche" The man explained before turning heel to walk away "Now lets get outta here before we freeze to death...I hate the woods"

"Whatever you say man" The two men was heading off.

-**Back to Present Time**-

'You journey has just begun, you've taken the first leap. You are wondering who I am, fear naught...I will be you guide for the time being, hoping that you will survive the journey compared to the others' the voice spoke to the dying Alfredo who was floating down river.

'Who...are...you...' was all that Alfredo could muster within his mind before getting no answer back. Rest of the time was spent floating down river until he felt the blue-shielding including his blue ocean colored eyes began dissipating as in reverting back to his ordinary almond brown ones. There was but pain and somber feeling of mellow like he's mind was floating away, the water running through him was cold as ice yet the blood from his two wounds was letting out their own trails of carmine red blood in the piercing blue water. He'd reach the end of his journey at this point if he does not get proper medical treatment, but to say the least when all was not lost.

During the floating of Alfredo hit a large rock and was now clutched against it, someone must had seen him cuz his savior outta nowwhere leapt into the river to fetch Alfredo outta there as the rest became dark for Alfredo to remember a single thing afterwards as his memory within the river was hazy at best.

-**One Week Later**-

Alfredo 'Fredo' Pavano, he was in some sort of medical room where the view of the outside was dim due to the flowery brown curtains obscuring the view, there was a small daisy flower next to his bed-side and an IV bag. Fredo himself though was still unconscious but alive as the machine next to him was showing his vital signs steady in a green colored way. There was a nurse that came inside the room with purple skin obvious mutant who'd check on Alfredo vitals and say whilst he was still not awakened. The room itself was of modest size there was a steel-locker and a coat-hanger down to the food prepped at his feet remained untouched with the tray sitting there.

"You are one lucky mutant-child, whoever did that to you out there...its over, you are safe now here on the rez. You sustained two gun-wounds and somehow survived that even despite being brought here freezing...how you are not dead is quite the surprise I do admit, but the good doctor has assured that you will be ok" The nurse spoke in a soft calming tone before chuckling to herself whilst looking sadly at bandanged injured Alfredo. She began noticing a faint bright blue glow emitting from Alfredo's finger "Its been making that glow again these past nights...must be high tech and probably worth a penny or two" The mutant purple skinned nurse would try lay her grubby hands on the hand of Alfredo and try pry it off him as she would trying to loosen it first until a sudden spike in the machine rose slightly up with a beep to it "C'mon come to Nurse Janice" The nurse said whilst ignoring the beep only till the last shocking minute her hand would be clutched and tightly held fast as the patient had finally awakened from his deep comatose state.

"YOU AWAKENED!?" The nurse was frightened as her blackened mutant eyes would feel a proper fright as she saw the almond brown eyes of Alfredo staring at her with intensity as one of them began glowing ocean blue with fiery energy emitting out of it.

"Am ready to check out" Was the first thing Alfredo said in oddly stoic tone like someone had possessed him for brief moment. That scared the nurse just before he released his grip upon her and falling straight back down to medical bed falling back to his slumber just before his glowing eyes began flashing in and out and speaking something that sounded gibberish "FIND THE SUN! TRASK...Sentinels...liberation! HE IS 'COMIN AND SHALL BRING UTTER RUIN TO THE WORLD!" Which was coming out of Alfredo's mouth before his last words was "Become the kinslayer...to save the world..."

"..." The nurse was in utter shock and frightened as she saw this odd mutant child outta nowhere spout this nonsense, but her first reaction was this "DOCTOR! Patient John Doe has finally awakened!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** : **The Beast Within**

**Alfredo 'Fredo' Pavano POV**

Alfredo was standing outside the hospital called Sacred Hearts Hospital and saw the mundane ordinary size of it that looked around five or three stories high, the outside had a single neon red and white sign of a heart with wings on it and a syringe going into it with blue sizzling neon light showcasing the fluid, the entrance was of medium size and saw two ambulances outside with few paramedics standing about chitchatting, the whole complex looked to be either understaffed or some was on vacation. But from what he learned he was on a mutant reservation meaning danger was afoot as he was not only on dangerous soil but was also a mutant which lingered hard upon his mind at the moment, it seems the good doctor had tested him for the X-Gene which he proved positive for whilst under it for a whole week.

So much had changed under such a long time while he was recouperating. Also the cheeky squid nurse tried to steal his precious ring when he was out of it that made Alfredo bit weary of people and how someone would employ a thief cuz it seems the nurse thieved from the unconscious patients in the hospital, but for now Alfredo got his clothes on and had grown more shaggier black hair which extended past his neck and was looking dazed due to the medication he got from the doctor was couple vicodin pills as he was instructed to take one each day to ease his mind and allow his X-Gene to transition itself easier in his life. Beyond that he looked around and saw trees and it seemed like the hospital was near a wood and a trail-path ahead was leading into town or city depending if he chose the correct path, all he knew was that the mutant reservation was called Milperra Reservation located in Ventoso City and supposedly is one of the best ones where mutants can thrive and live their own lives without persecution or being hassled by Sentinel Services down to bigot groups, as the reservation was meant for mutants to live in peace and harmony along with the other species such as aliens and inhumans etc that sometimes get lumped into the category abnormal and tossed in with the mutants as all that is abnormal by human standards get profiled real fast by Sentinel Services and quickly resolved by capture and detaining, then relocation.  
What Alfredo knew of reservations was they was won during the First Great Abnormal War only for the abnormal species to sign a treaty with the US Government in order for peace to occur tbe abnormals wished for a homeland they could call their own only to get relocated into reservations where they was to live in peace and give up the battle against humanity, so the treaty was enacted and thus majority of mutants or other abnormal species not in Krakoa or other places relocated to so called reservations other than that few others decided continue the fight against humanity in low-scale guerrilla warfare style but yet the reservations acted more like an prison-camp for Sentinel Services to keep a vigil eye on its populace with ease but some mutants saw through the ruse and decided to play along others more content in causing mayhem.

"That nurse and doctor told me enough, time to get into town...nearest town was Worchester Mill, I could probably hitch a ride into town and then continue onto Ventoso City which I was to be at" He said to himself in a low tone "But how to get through pesky border patrol...tsk...tsk" He'd then think about his predictament "Shot twice and downed for a week, marone. Later on am swept up into a mutant rez and discover I myself is a mutie" He'd get a glare from a nearby person and would say the correct term as he'd chuckle nervously to himself trying to play it off as a goof as he was nervous, not wishing to incur the wrath of the locals

"Mutant naturally, hehe...gotta get back on track here, also decipher my ramblings and what in the 'ell I can do with my mutant power whatever that is...so many questions and yet so little answers, kinda like lost, haha" He chuckled to himself to lift his spirits as he skipped over the parking-lot and saw it to be night time and bit of snow covering the ground. "Also gotta remind myself to get a winter jacket cuz how cold it is, also did I miss New Year's Eve...and is my ma alright...I'll figure that part out later first of Ventoso here I come" He said walking off from the parking-lot as the bushes behind him rustled a bit like someone had hidden there stalking Fredo and overheared him talking.

**-The Road-**

"I am a Wanderer, a wanderer. Wander round round round" Alfredo was singing joyfully to himself whilst wandering the dirt-road in the middle of the night, the dim light from nearby vehicles passing on by being from trucks to sedans that passed on occasion beaming from their headlights gave Alfredo bit of light. He felt tired a bit due to the vicodin pills kick in and he felt dreadful due to feeling the phantom pain from his two gunshot wounds, he cracked his head and hummed the tune of the song he sang ontop of his lungs "Wander round round till I find the nearest town, am like a drifter coming to town and dining till mornin' shine!" he's singing was subpar but mellow.

The road ahead of him was dirt and tracks, down to the dense wooden cherry trees that was aplenty and signs showing the way to the nearest town and few road kills that was seen on the dirt road as he walked and hummed. "The road ahead is a long way to go" He said stopping his humming and was whistling a tune which fell flat and once more just looked around the area he was in and said "Well ain't this spooky and oftly depressing place...I can see some trailer-houses up ahead maybe I can catch some zzz on a abandoned couch" He noticed a large caravan like group of trailers in the nearby woods with alternative road which was leading into the nearby woods with wooden perimeter fences setup and a single watchtower was seen from where Alfredo stood watching from the east. "I still wonder what I can really do" He said clutching his hand and felt the resonating energy emitting from his index finger where his ring was attached to and began turning it up and down nervously on instinct.

The air was cold as an icey kiss, as Alfredo was feeling the cold overcoming him but he would continue moving forward to keep warmth that way, he was still nervous and still moving his ring in circles before coming to a stop and taking a moment to think.

"Well...since am a mutant, I got time on my hand and my family is possibly all dead and am K.I.A, why am I talking to myself so much...am lonely, gotta find someone or at least civilization, but before that I wanna try my newfound ability out"

He instead took a detour instead of heading into the large trailer-park area, he opted to head into the other direction of the woods and saw it desolate with little woodland critters nearby such as squirrels or moles. He stroked a sling of his black hair from his forehead and would feel the sweat forming around his forehead due to the extensive walk he had done from the hospital to somewhere, beyond that he'd roll up his sleeves and began channeling or do something akin of focus upon a tree which he stared intensely at wishing that something would happen like it did in the beginning when he first unlocked his mutant-gene. "C'MON! C'MON! C'MON! DO SOMETHING!" He tried intensively emit something that he could before, but nothing was happening during which he stood with his arms clenched and fists to only for a spark of blue emitting in the fists of his and down to his feet and around his head as he had his eyes closed to focus even harder, but something changed when he heard the voice which spoke to him before.

'Focus on one part of the body'

When Alfredo heard the voice, he'd oblige and do as followed from the advise and focused his energy into that and thus he thought on focusing his energy upon the left arm of his as the single eye on the left awoke with a flurry of burst as it awakened as Fredo opened his other eye and saw his left arm having been weaved in some sort of energy or something as it had a radiant ethereal aspect to it and looked like it was armoured layered arm down to the gauntlet that resembled a claw as he felt like he was half-armoured on his left arm due to the left piercing blue eye of his awakening this mutant gift of energy to that was distributing this so called energy to the left arm to be coated in. "Woah...wicked cool" He said as he stretched out his left arm and his fist to seeing it alit in dark azure blue and he'd spin around in the air using his razor sharp hand to cut through the air down to the snowy ground, it felt like a breeze and his entire left-side felt like feather as he could simply slice through or pummel something like a sledgehammer as he'd use his left arm to shoulder-smash through a tree and managed to burst through on his first try which sent the wooden splinters across the wood, he'd slice the second tree like it was paper being cut through by a knife.

"This is freaking awesome!" He shouted whilst doing one arm flip across the ground and somehow had the strength to carry his own weight to pull it off, he felt invicible and strong, feeling that made him happy for the first time after having emerged through a coma. "So either this what would be...whatever this is, it feels incomplete somehow" He say standing on a sliced tree-stump and his ocean blue eye still alit with no irises within it was looking around before he had to close it and it sent a surging pain through his left eye which made Alfredo wince in great deal of pain and would almost stagger to the ground and would be on one knee as he saw the fading blue energy that was weaved around his left arm disappear like air as he opened his left eye that returned to normal. "Gonna need more practice...voice are you still there...I have so many questions but first is who are you?" he spoke to himself trying to get an answer from the voice within him.

'All you need to know am you guardian angel, am the one who looks after you from now on. You'll be depending on me for tutoring and most of all guidance, for I have to shape you into a warrior till the day comes when you have to become what you need to be. From what I've witnessed so far you've only been able to tap into a small tiny portion of you true power' was all the voice could speak at this very moment.

"Huh...so am at my weakened state and what do you mean your power, don't you mean my own mutant power is my own natural gift due to the X-Gene?" He asked only to get no answer back from the voice within his head and would sigh before exhaling once more and look around the nearby woods and saw something or someone was stalking him from afar as the eyes looked amber-yellow like deer headlights as the creature had enormous claws which scratched against the nearby tree it hid behind, leaving quite the sizeable mark and growling noise it let out made Alfredo frightened and simply see pair of antlers or something stick out from where it hid and saw it enough to give him flight by running and saying "Fuck this am outta here, gotta get to a safe location and run towards nearest town before I get devoured out here in the woods by whatever the fuck that was!" He said to himself rushing through the woods with adrenaline rush kicking in his body as fear was surging through his legs giving them the needed boost to flee in fear.

"Time...to...eat" Said the creature that had followed Alfredo from the hospital towards the woods for a quite sometime as it was quite the predator, only now revealing itself to Fredo who was fleeing in fear making the creature run on its four like starving rabid animal blending quite seemingly with the dark and was rushing towards Fredo saying whilst pursing "MEAT-BAG!" Making Alfredo scurry in great fear in zigzag formation avoiding the chomping which somehow the creature managed to take out a whole tree in as single bite and leave only speck of destruction behind its wake.

"I AM NOT READY TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Alfredo said running and was encountering a downhill run as he was feeling like his entire body was being rolled down the hill, he could only imagine what would happened if he stopped running but kept on going "Can't stop now, gotta get to a safe location!" He said to himself as he heard the rumbling beast behind him still on his trail "What in the blasted shits is that thing!" He suddenly was rammed by the beast with the antler-horns who tried to plunge them into the back of Alfredo who flew ten feet into the air and landed smack in the middle of some rice-field or some sort of cornfield where it was mud and water nearby, he was now drenched and his clothes dirtied with brown mud on them as he felt mud upon face as he lied upon his stomach and the blue energy emitting from his back had two imprints of round cylinder shapes as the ethereal blue energy in the back disappeared as Alfredo somehow spat out the dirt in his mouth and said "The pain...doesn't feel surreal or yet the whole entire pain, like my body lessened the blow...gotta get up" He felt from the blow upon impact from the beast only did less pain upon him instead of the full force and was now lying on the ground trying to get up seeing the beast across the field heaving in and out heavily with its nostrils pushing out air to begin charging once more at him.

He was afraid, he couldn't move an inch, he thought the whole entire world stopped within his mind as he's gaze was transfixed upon the beast. It face was eerie as its grotesque body frightened Alfredo 'I gotta move, if I don't move am gonna be killed...gawd dammit, move!' he said to himself within his mind clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth as his eyes was widened in fear of the beast itself who was gonna waste him. The moonlight gave a somewhat clear view of what he was facing some sort of creature with brown fur skin and red ruby eyes that looked utterly horrendous like fire, its body had somewhat an skeletal appearance and the tongue of it forked down to its bull-like head.

'If I don't move am dead-meat and am done for' he's legs tensed up no wishing to move due to the fear that crept up on him as he was shaking uncontrollably as he's own heart began beating twice as hard as he saw the creature in its glory looking to be marching over to him like it was gonna devour him whole 'MOVE MOVE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FREDO!' he said to himself trying to swing his arms or roll trying to get up and run even.

'Face you fears and push through or die here tonight as another victim of this cruel cruel world' the voice spoke in a stern tone.

'I can't, am...am too damn afraid, I'm no chosen one or a gawd dang hero...am just Fredo the Feeble...I can't...am going to perish here' He thought to retort back as Fredo was heaving in and out heavily whilst clutching his chest and looking forward with a weak smile upon face "Someone save me!" he let out from the top of his lungs making the creature somehow rush even faster at him.

It was over in that complete moment the world would stop for a brief split moment for Alfredo who'd let out a painful yelp as he bit down upon his tongue to get the pain surging through his body enough to roll to the side dodging the incoming blow and soon enough he's own body moved on its own as he's eyes burst alit of ocean blue energy as his own left-side arm was engulfed in ethereal psionic energy as it was coursing through his system as it began covering his head now forming some sort of nasal-helmet and during the moment the creature would seen be bleeding from its neck as there was a oozing bit of green bile of blood dripping from it as its ruby red eyes was maddening in great anger as it saw Alfredo's left gauntlet armoured hand wielding a ethereal psionic dual-edged sword with one hand that resembled a nordic broadsword that was glowing with white-sparks flying off it and the green bile blood on its blade dripping down like water-drops. During the evasion which Alfredo performed his own mutant power had activated by sheer instinct and protected him along with unlocking a bit further of its own capability of what it could do.

"Woah!" was all Alfredo could utter during that moment as the fear and anxiety that had its grasp upon him was vanishing slowly as he began standing up with blade in tow as he was armoured and said to the beast who was seen bleeding from its neck "Well this is something new, lets see if I get lucky this time around though"

'You on the right track, now get to it' the voice spoke once more

The beast came charging at Alfredo once more with great ferocity only for Alfredo to rush forward and leap to the side to slash upwards at its brown fur causing a bit of damage before seeing its antlers hitting him across the chest sending him across the field skidding through mud. Alfredo would once more wipe the brown dirt from his face and would be feeling half the pain from the impact somehow due to his mutant power that had some sort of shield reducing each blow by half. The beast came clamoring once more at Alfredo who'd on instinct roll to the side and stab his ethereal psionic blade into the beast hand and slice it in half making the blood spray across the field as the beast would once more try to headbutt Alfredo who'd get struck right in the chest but this time broke a rib or two he felt some cracks within himself as he was flung across the field.

'My ribs feels like one or two are cracked, I don't know how much punishment I can take before am done for...' he said to himself clutching his arm and felt the woven energy emitting from his left arm and his eyes which was ocean blue colored and bright as the moon itself was flickering of energy as they saw the inner core energy of the life-force of the beast which was attacking Alfredo was flickering like bright wick. "I just need one proper good hit to finish this or am done for..." He said spitting out blood and was filled with a bit of confidence and decided to rush into the cornfield to lure the beast to an even fight. The beast pursued Alfredo with great fury in its eyes and was slicing and biting through the thick of the cornfield to get to Alfredo who'd rush back and forth slicing the beast sneakily using the cornfield as cover.

"ENOUGH!" The beast managed to utter before grabbing hold of Alfredo during one of his hit and runs and began holding the boy up high trying to squeeze him to death via its three clawed hand as Alfredo began feeling the internal damage kick in as he's eyes lit up brightly as knowing he was in complete agony.

"ARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He felt his waist being squeezed to inch of his life before feeling like an surge of energy from the pain and the force he recieved during his fight came to an conclusion which was gathering into his left arm and using the sword as the conduit as it began shining brightly blinding the poor beast for a moment.

'Say the words and finish this fight! THROUGH PAIN YOU GAIN POWER TO FORCE THROUGH THE BARRIER OF LIMITATION! SAY IT LOUD AND PROUD! UNLEASH!' the voice spoke once more as the ring of Alfredo glew with his eyes and arm down to the blade.

In that single moment Alfredo would plunge his blade into the eye of the beast and through the left arm began a wavy white energy surge circle around the broadsword and head straight into the eye of the beast "**SHATTERCROSS!**" Like it implied the beast began shattering from its head as light came out of its eye like a beaming headlight as its whole body began to burst within seconds as the white light within it burst the poor beast leaving only its head and ashes from its body behind and Alfredo on the ground with his blade inside a skull of the beast, he's power began disappearing into thin air once more deactivating as Alfredo lied on the ground holding onto his trophy gift an skull of a monster with antlers, all he could remember he made the creature whole entire being become vaporized only leaving skeletal remains behind and some ashes.

He laid on the ground tired and would see up in the sky fireworks as he laid there laughing to himself with a bloodied smile and body injured to move, he laid there witnessing new year's eve and would say "Guess I turn 17...Happy New Year to me, yippie. Hahahaha" He said to himself still having the skull of the antlered-beast in his arms as he began slowly drifting off to sleep "I did great...I did great, like an hero...like an X-Man, show no fear but guts sorta...like...Wolverine...urgh..." He finally had his eyes closed and began snoring as he slept soundly in the cornfield as the fight drew the attention of locals who'd soon come and collect Alfredo and look at the skull-antler head with great fear.

'I guess there is hope for this generation, afterall' the voice spoke in a more kinder tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Tale of Two Cities**

**Alexa Kalinkov POV**

Alexa Kalinkov the heiress to an dynasty and an army and a mutant child-prodigy, who reside on the isle of Japan in Asia living with her dear father Grigori Kalinkov in the city of Kanto.

Her dreams are vivid during her childhood where she kept on having these constant dreams about a hooded man wielding a scythe that had a raspy voice and looked hunched over. The scythe itself looked like one of those ordinary mundane ones from a farm but yet it had some sort of alluring ghastly aura to it as its wielder, she dreamt about meeting this person on a isle where its always night as the sunkissed beach is always maroon orange as the foreign fauna was always watching from afar within the jungle as the lush jungle-trees provided great cover as the sea itself was pitch-black with only the moon reflecting off it black paleness. All that she could garner was it felt surreal that she could move during those moments and somewhat feel her surroundings like it was real, that itself made her question her own sanity but yet was curious as to why she was on this isle and why with this hooded figure who sat by the driftwood bonfire watching the flickering fire rocking back and forth.

At the moment as she lies dreaming in her bed comfortably, she saw the chance to try and start off an conversation with this mysterious stranger by walking to him who was seated on a wooden drift-log with his face obscured due to the hood. Her feet felt the sand giving off a cold chilly feeling to her feet yet it all felt surreal as reality that made her question things but kept walking to this man and sat down opposite of him "Who are you" was her first question.

"Hmm...hehehe, who I am will matter to you soon enough child. Keeping the fire lit and warm whilst marooned on a dangerous isle middle of nowhere, now that is proper punishment dished out to nautical law of conduct" The hooded "Oh pardon my manners young miss, I am just...just...just lonely after being stranded on this isle for what feels like an decade ago"

"Huh, decade ago?" The man gave more questions than answers "But why me? Of all the people in the world, how did I come or did you tap into my dreams?"

"Lets say you are special"

Alexa would fold her arms together and give the hooded figure a look "For a marooned person you are trifling one"

"Haha, can't blame a guy for tryin'. Am just stating the facts."

"So why was you marooned on this isle ser?"

"Family dispute, you know casual mutiny and wanton liberty of being myself...and being earnest"

"Earnest?"

"Yes Earnest as in being earnest to myself and my ideals, as some would put it being absolute to myself...which landed me here on this isle of eternity"

"Quite the name...so why am I special and how come you choose me of all people"

"Mayhaps it has to do with you bloodline thats enabling me to contact you so easily or coincidence, either way destiny is a dual-edged sword that can land on either side"

"I have more questions than I've been given answers"

"Hahaha, in due time child...in due time you shall be given purpose to you entirety, as of yet I shall bestow upon you a gift. A gift of life and that of...the absolute to carry a portion of my gift to aid you on you journey" The hooded figure would put his hand into the bonfire and draw out the flame onto his hand and then amaze Alexa who'd see his flaming hand touch her forehead transfering this green-ember flame onto her forehead which would somehow lit her eyes emerald-green before she felt being pulled back into the ground in a spiral and being pulled from the isle as the hooded figure waved bye. "TILL WE MEET AGAIN CHILD!"

**-Back to Reality-**

Alexa she awoke from her dream and was seen gasping and sweating heavily, she'd instantly touch her face and her arms to make sure she was awake and back in reality.

"That all felt so damn real...was that conversation even real or was it all a dream..." She said to herself and blinked twice and remembered only one thing that stuck with her with the conversation with the hooded man that being the gift.

She looked around her dim room due to the blue-velvet curtains still being rolled down at the window-sill. She felt her silver-platinum white hair a mess as her regular steely grey eyes roamed around the room for something. She'd place one hand on her forehead and let out a tired sigh "I need to sleep earlier to avoid these frequent dreams that are vividly surreal, can't believe how stronger they becoming every passing day".

After having looked about the room and saw the nearby electronic watch in the shape of a lucky-neko cat with its paw rocking back and forth like its eyes was showing the time in its stomach being around nine'o'clock. "Still got few hours on me till Rook Academy starts up, gotta attend the ceremonial grand opening" She told herself and began rising from her bed then head to the bathroom to freshen up before getting clad all being routine.

She would head downstairs and greet her father who sat in the kitchen-room eating a hardtack with jam on it and was seen drinking arabian black coffee in his white mug tha read 'Zee Best Cup' that being a play on word being cop. "How are you today daughter of mine, I hope you are doing well. Also am gonna be pulling a double-shift tonight due to the station being short-staffed and we've been lacking funds due to the mysterious theft downtown by those pesky Yakuza scoundrels whom been getting quite active after the L.O.V been garnering quite the attention after their audacity against U.A"

"Oh yeah" Alexa learned about the League of Villains being a upstart nefarious organization hellbent on destroying society and heroes included. That was occuring in the city of Mustafa as the L.O.V had attacked and caused quite the ruckus enough to garner attention of the M.L.A and somehow an merger had occured creating the P.L.F being the Paranormal Liberation Front, during which the M.L.A would lose some of its membership to the other side of the commanding chain who disliked this upstart rascal villain Shigaraki Tomura. Nevertheless Alexa had learned that the age of villainy had just begun as before they was on a minor scale and curbed constantly by pro-heroes, what made Alexa think was their influence gonna spread to Kanto City soon enough and would this young upstart villain Shigaraki Tomura try his luck in causing wanton mayhem at Rook Academy, time will only tell soon enough. "Be safe papa, I do not wish to stay up late to mend you broken bones at night, again" which earned a great chuckle from her old weathered police father who simply rubbed his black fading beard with a white stripe in the middle of his beard complementing his thick kaiser mustache which black and sticking upwards, her father was a stickler when it came to his own appearance and kept his hair black with spray and kept it evenly down to his mustache, he's grey eyes that of iron color and his physique that of an soldier of a bygone era.

"Worry not for me mishka but yourself, the day is bright and shiny. So carpe diem and ensure you enjoy yourself also be on the lookout for anything suspicious and remain vigilant towards things you deem criminal or villanious mishka and you'll do fine"

"I shall papa" Alexa said whilst taking her seat and saw her father still wearing his yesterday outfit being a red-tie with his white button up shirt and blue pants seated on a plain wooden brown chair in the turqouise kitchen-room with a long-table and basic white ceiling lamp down to few pictures on the wall where Alexa and her father was seen on a baseball field. "The breakfeast looks yummy by the way" She was taking sum yokes and bacon including freshly squeezed orange-juice. Alexa saw her father read the local news-magazine being the 'Kanto Publick News' which front liner being 'Age of Villainy Resurgency?' as her old man was reading the sports section regarding the Kanto Kamikazes on their fate regarding their position in the totem pole of sports league division in Japan. "Will the Kamikazes make into the elite division league this year papa?"

"I think so mishka, I hope they do" He replied whilst Alexa was still eating and drinking from her plate and was using the fine utensils. "Otherwise I've wasted a ton of yen betting on this team"

"Papa! Mother told you not to bet"

"Hey, its a very complicated situation in which I stand to earn a ton of cash. Very so so situation mishka"

Soon enough Alexa would be done eating and hear the front door open and in the hallway, was a young latina who was short and had copper brown skin and almond brown eyes wore peculiar orange-woolie cap with the front having sharp white teeth in a jagged-form whilst the eyes on it was in the shape of a tiger whilst rest was orange and black colored stripes, that made her fritzy curly but yet she wore a grey hoodie with the blazing emblazon on the back of a cheetah with its jaw missing flesh being bare and the upper flesh and eye vividly staring back at whoever dare to stare at the feral eye whilst a trench-knife going through its maw is seen, but the upper lettering reads out loud in black 'Los Incas' and below it reads two words 'MC' and last but not least 'Kanto City' on the bottom rocker. This young girl was none other than Molly Hayes Fernandez-Escobar, the adopted child of Manuel Escobar also formerly known as Musashi Azusa-Matsuda the Ninth Chairman of the Azusa Clan of the Yakuza but is currently presiding Chapter President of Los Incas MC of Kanto City in Japan in which Molly Hayes Fernandez-Escobar is the heiress of two criminal organizations through the bloodline of her adopted father, but would rather be an hero than a bonafide criminal.

"Hiya Alexa and " Molly said politely whilst giving a humble bow in the cordial Japanese custom dictates within the russo-household "Are you ready yet Alexa? We gotta get going if we gonna get to the grand ceremony opening of Rook Academy, to get our bearings in order and get our names stated by our designated teacher, but if you wish to play hookey on you first day I wouldn't mind to say the least" she said with a cheeky smile that made Grigori Kalinkov frown at Molly who'd instantly say "Just kidding of course, I would never do that"

"You are a bad influence young Molly, haha. But how is you father has his memories fully regained its former self or is it muddled as usual"

"It comes and goes, but all else he has his days" Molly said whilst sitting down next to Alexa. "Doctor said if he continues his exercises and exert more energy on memorizing and delving into his deeper conscious than spending his time on flailing anger, he'll make a speedy recovery"

"Unlikely event to happen young Molly, but I guess the almighty will give you father a pass and help his mind...one of these days or I'll just end up arresting him"

That made Molly cross her arms "He's a biker enthuasist who has a club which operates as a mechanic shop and sells bikes to other bikies and provide a legit service to Kanto citizens, he's an legitimate business man" Molly said defending her father with a cocky smile at the end of her sentence as she leaned back at her chair.

"Her father is a legitimate business man though, he or his associates have never been charged with a serious crime except for drunken disorderly and few assaults and occasions fights during bar-brawls. Couple thefts and minor misdemenaours, but nothing on the large scale though of murder or major theft." Alexa added in on the conversation putting her plate in the sink.

Grigori Kalinkov caved and simply scoffed and continued reading his newspaper in peace whilst Molly looked happy "One of these days..."

"Alright papa, gotta go" Alexa quickly walked to her father and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then would hear a snicker coming from Molly who'd stand up awaiting her schoolmate near the hallway.

"Finally, thought we was gonna be stuck with you old man Alexa. I love you family, I do but him hounding my pop really grinds at my head not gonna lie...always a fight in one way or another, but I shall always remain victorious!" Molly said waving her fist in the air with joy in her eyes.

"Haha, you always see the positive and never the negative do ya Moll"

"Someone has to, hehe" Molly added "Shin and the rest of the gang will be meeting up with us at Rook"

Alexa would give out an "Hmm" Before the duo would head out as the white door behind 'em closed with Grigori still sitting in the kitchen-room sipping on his coffee before heading out to work.

**Alfredo 'Fredo' Pavano POV**

Once more out cold and waking up in a different place, that whole experience the woods gave him a chilling fear of the unknown which was the creature that appeared in his dream that night but one thing mattered he had somehow unlocked his potential in the woods bit further.

He was lying in a comfortable bed for a change than a regular hospital one and was waking up with bandages wrapped around his body. "Urgh...what in 'ells is going on with me...where am I now?" He looked around sounding bit delirious and tired, he looked around the room for a brief second allowing his eyes to regain proper function.

The room he was in looked somewhat mundane and country-ish with the wooden walls around him and the smell of the clean air indicated he was nowhere near a city. But there was a blue haired-child whom was sitting right next to him on the left near the window with a bit of hay sticking out of it, the wooden-floorboard looked to be creaky and one of the planks seemed to sticking upwards otherwise there was oak-desk with a lamp on it and few notes and papers spread across it and saw a bookcase filled with few picture frames and books below it was boardgames.

"Either am in a child's room or this is a extremely-" He'd overhear on the windowsill a old school radio play (Michael Buble : Sway) which Alfredo found quite soothening to his mind.

"Red-eye you awake!" The small giddy child that looked if Alfredo had to estimate around ten or twelve as they looked barely tall enough to reach his neck "Finally you are awake, I have so many questions for you as in like what was you doing out in the woods with the skull of the antler-beast?"

"Red-eye?" He said looking around until clocking the mirror upon the desk that was hung a bit high in the middle, but it was enough for Alfredo to see his own reflection and saw his bloodshot red-eye with the inner area being that of murky green that freaked Alfredo out a bit "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

The young child still clinging to the bed upon the feet of Alfredo was still expecting an answer and yet not moved by Alfredo's erratic outburst "So you gonna answer or-"

"Yes of course...where am I and did you drag me here?"

"My question first mister"

Alfredo was simply livid over the fact he was battered and now he has a bloodshot eye on the right, life can't get any worse than it already is or can it? was the thought upon his mind "I...I was trying to walk out of the rez, to get towards Worchester Mill or the nearest city. But instead I got ambushed by some grotesque beast stalking me in the woods and tried to eat me only for me to somehow defeat it with my mutant power" That sentence itself made the young wee lass gasp in excitement "How long was I out this time"

"You've been out for a whole weekend straight and I found ya and saved you from certain death as you was lying middle of nowhere with a skull-antlered head clutched to ya hands" The child answered bluntly and fast as she was wearing what looked to be a polka-dot scarf with black and white motif, pair of red mittens and wore pair of red boots and pair of denim jeans including a tan long sleeve t-shirt and a red wool-cap with a X-Men pin emblem on her cap. "During you long recovery, you mutant power seemed to kick in as in heal you in a pod-like state as you ring glew to" that made Alfredo curiousity piqued. "Also you are nowhere out of the rez, you still in it and in the Town of Redding hope you enjoy the room. I've even drew a drawing of you recovering red-eye" The girl showcased a drawing in crayon with Alfredo lying on a bed with a blue-dome surrounding him and he has an seemingly red-eye and is looking up whilst in the drawing there's the short girl whom is surrounded by animals and rest is seemingly an child's drawing. "Isn't it awesome!" she said with a smile upon her face.

"Yeah very nice...sure kid, my name's Alfredo Pavano by the way but you can call me Fredo which my friends call me if I even had any...so I got healing capability very neat, despite having a bloodshot eye it seems to be functioning normally as an ordinary eye-ball." He said and felt his stomach and his ribs that he cracked during the fight with the antler-beast seemed to have healed "So am still in the Rez...town of Redding huh? Where is Redding or for that matters where am I currently at and what's you name for that matter"

"Name's Coraline Hornigold and you welcome, oh jeez look at the time" The girl said looking over to the grandfather clock in the room "When you able to move head downstairs and speak to Roscoe and he'll sort you out otherwise don't fear for the Mutant-Underground gotcha back. Also I gotta clean up my room otherwise she'll be mad at me again, hehe" She said whilst heading over to her desk and using sticky glue to put her drawing on the wall being Fredo healing process. "Other than that I wish to hear everything that goes on outside the rez, its rarely I get any proper news on how things are on the outside cuz my parents keeps me cooped up in my room or in this small town...I wish to one day to adventure out in the world become a superhero or a Ronin to slay beasts and earn awesome sweet rewards" the young child spoke with hearty passion as she was clinging to the bed-side of Fredo's feet still.

"One day perhaps kiddo, one day...other than that I shall tell you what I know and you answer sum of my questions." Alfredo said striking a deal with the wee lass as the two would talk for hours until he learned of the beast he slew was wanted and he himself managed to complete a bounty where others had failed as it had prowled upon innocent abnormals on the rez killing its share before Alfredo came along and stopped it in its wake. One thing he did learn was the he was now the Defender of Milperra having earned that title for killing an rabid beast where others had failed thus making him a small town hero in the eyes of Redding and anyone else in Milperra Reservation.

"An hero huh...and it all seemed like an coincidence in my mind"

"Hush Fredo, don't speak like that you are an hero even better than Braxton and his crew claims to be. Even Bishop Arms Academy is gonna come seek you out for you noble deed" The wee lass said once more smiling and sitting at the end of the bed eating an green sour apple with her small feet rocking back and forth "Bask in the glory Fredo, hehe".

"You are a cheeky one aren'tcha...I guess I'll stay in town...can't find any other reason to leave right now, perhaps I'll check this academy out while am at it. Was it near Libertalia or in town Cor?" He asked her.

"In town not far from here though, how you feeling otherwise, able to walk yet?"

Alfredo would crack his fingers and said whilst rising up from the bed with the thick quilted blankets slipping off him as he'd say with a smile "Lets rock this town upside down, kiddo" He said with the wee lass jumping off the bed.

"Lets find you some new clothes to replace those raggedy once and get you feed and face to face with Roscoe who got an in" Coraline said walking over a overstuffed panda-bear and few elephants and a liger in the corner "Bye Mistah Iger and Mistah Pan" She said to her stuffed animals before opening the burgundy red door for Alfredo to walk out with her.


End file.
